Tsubamegaeshi-hen
Tsubamegaeshi-hen (燕返し編, Swallow Counter Chapter) is a manga only arc and part of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan series. The story is told from the viewpoint of Maebara Keiichi who plays mahjong with the club and slowly succumbs to the Hinamizawa Syndrome as he finds out more about the dark side of Hinamizawa. Plot Just like in every other world, the Hinamizawa School club plays games after the classes are over. In this world, Keiichi requests that the club play mahjong. During the mahjong games where he always loses, Keiichi becomes more and more stressed which twists his perception of the events, and he starts to show the symptoms of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Irie Kyōsuke notices the changes and starts to treat him with the C-120 medicine which prevents the sequence of Onikakushi-hen. However, Keiichi befriends various people through mahjong: Takano Miyo, Ōishi Kuraudo and Akasaka Mamoru. They reveal the history of Onigafuchi and the series of mysterious deaths which worsen his condition. After discovering the deaths of Takano Miyo and Tomitake Jirō on the night of the Watanagashi Festival, Keiichi reaches the Level 5 stage of the Hinamizawa Syndrome which initiates the tragic events of Tsubamegaeshi-hen. Chapters Chapter 1: Nightmare Chapter 2: Suspicion Chapter 3: Advice Chapter 4: Means Chapter 5: Seeing Through Chapter 6: Curse Chapter 7: Cheating Chapter 8: Illusion Chapter 9: Determination Chapter 10: Distrust Chapter 11: Disease Chapter 12: Inspiration Chapter 13: Fate Chapter 14: Cherished Desire Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Tsubamegaeshi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi' Deaths *'Tomitake Jirō', died from blood loss after he clawed out his own throat on the night of the Watanagashi Festival. *'Takano Miyo', strangled to death and burned in an oil drum. *'Irie Kyōsuke', shot in the back by a sniper in the forest around Hinamizawa. *'Furude Rika', captured after leaving the Saiguden, her gutted out corpse was found in front of the Furude Shrine the day after. *'Maebara Keiichi', scratched his neck until he tore his arteries and bled to death in the Saiguden. *'Every villager of Hinamizawa', died from volcanic gas poisoning during the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Trivia * The name of the arc, Tsubamegaeshi, comes from a high-level cheating technique in Riichi Mahjong, where one stacks the bottom of their own wall with a complete hand, usually a Yakuman hand, and in the middle of the game, swaps their own 14-tile hand with the pre-stacked complete 14-tile hand from their wall during their turn. It is usually very hard to use it in an actual match, as the large movements when lifting your wall are very hard to hide. * This technique was featured in a scene in Minagoroshi-hen, ''where Ooishi shows off this technique to Keiichi and his friends. ''Winning is a sin? Losing is a punishment? You can not run away from it, but… Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Manga Only Arcs Category:Bad End